Crush
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *One shot for cherrybomb13* From the first moment Adam meet Aiden he had a crush on her. Something he rarely got and something he was enjoying for the time being.


A/N: This randomly came to me one morning when I was trying to wake up. Its kind of based off of Too Little Too Late by cherrybomb13 starting when Adam first meets Aiden and leading up to the start of that story. I really hope I have done Aiden and Adam justice in this. I own Ajay, Gran, Kenzie and Joey. Aiden and Lexie belong to cherrybomb13.

* * *

'Gran why are you cleaning and cooking again" Adam asked coming into the kitchen.

"Because your sister and her family plus Alex and her best friend are coming up"

'Bailey is coming up" he asked.

"I think Ajay said her name was Aiden"

'Who is Aiden" Jay asked coming in as well.

"Ajay's new best friend'

"Oh yeah the fashion guru"

"You knew she had a new best friend and didn't tell me"

"Because you never ask" Jay shot.

Adam shrugged his shoulders; he rarely got involved in Ajay's life unless he had to. But none the less he was excited to meet this new girl. It had been so long since they had new meat around.

A new person to tease and put the moves on.

Adam stanched a cookie from the plate before going into the living room and flopping on the couch kicking his feet up waiting for his sister and her family to arrive. He didn't have to wait long though.

A car pulled into the drive way a few minutes later.

"Adam, Ajay is here" Jay said opening the front door to the house, Adam stood up and went to the doorway of the living room laughing when his sister collided with Jay giving him a tight hug.

He stepped away from wall as Joey rushed into the house and to Jay to hug him.

He held his arms opened to Ajay, 'Hey baby sister"

"hey big brother long time no see or hear, who is the new girl in your life" she asked going over and hugging him.

"No new girl just busy" He answered giving her a squeeze his jade eyes flicking to the couple that had followed Chris and Joey into the house. Alex he knew, the woman was an enigma, beautiful, classy and delicate.

Ajay moved out of his arms and pulled on his hand to go over to the couple. Jay had already introduced himself to Aiden and was talking to Alex about a video game he wanted to buy.

"Adam this is my best friend, fashion savior and Alex's wife Aiden. Aiden this is my oldest brother Adam"

Aiden smiled timidly at him before extending her hand to him.

"It's very nice to meet you Aiden" he said bringing her hand up to his lips and pressing a small kiss to it.

Aiden burned bright red and pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Uncle Adam!" Joey called tackled his legs shaking him out his thoughts. He scooped the little boy into the air causing him to laugh.

Aiden smiled watching Adam interacting with the little boy. It always seemed to warm her heart up seeing tough guys like Adam or Alex with little kids like this.

Adam sat Joey down on his feet and smiled at Aiden who was still smiling and looking in their direction. He went over to talk to her but as always his nosy little sister and impeccable timing stopped them.

"Cookie come here, there is someone I want you to meet' Ajay said from the doorway of the kitchen.

Aiden smiled at her friend before walking over to her almost glad to be out of Adam's eye sight, the way he looked at her made it seem that he was staring deep into her soul and reading her deepest thoughts.

Adam followed them into the kitchen smiling as Gran enveloped Aiden into a hug. "What do you think of her" Ajay asked leaning against the wall next to him.

"She seems sweet" he answered his eyes flicking from Aiden to Ajay.

"She is really sweet. I was shocked when I meet her in Japan for the first time" she said, "I never thought in a million years that Alex would be with someone like her. She is one of a kind"

Adam nodded his head his eyes flicking back to Aiden who was getting shooed out of the kitchen by Gran. 'Come on Cookie, I will give you a tour" Ajay said pushing herself off of the wall.

"I will do it Bug stay here with Jay and Gran catch up some" Ajay looked between the two before smiling and going over to where her older brother and boyfriend.

Aiden followed completely silent as Adam pointed things out about the house.

'Is that you" Aiden asked pausing by a picture of a much younger Adam holding a blonde toddler.

"Yes that's me and Ajay right after I moved in" Aiden looked surprised as she turned to him, 'You two aren't related?"

Adam shook his head no, "The Reso's took me when I was 9 I think. I grew up with them, Jay my brother and Ajay my baby sister. Enough about me and my crazy ass family I took you on this thing so I could talk to you one on one without the crazies around"

Aiden let out a tinkling laugh then quickly looked around to see if anyone heard her laughing.

Adam laughed and put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about them over hearing us, once Jay and Ajay get to catching up a herd of wild boars couldn't stop them from talking"

Aiden nodded her head tucking her chin shyly looking up at him though her eyelashes.

Adam swallowed a smirk and looked down at her, "so Ajay called you a fashion guru what was that about' "Oh. I am a fashion consultant"

"A fashion consultant"

Aiden nodded her head a smile forming on her face making her look more angelic then she did before, "I work with different designers and do run way shows. And from time to time Ajay will let me dress her up hence the fashion savior comment

' Adam nodded his head, "How did you meet Alex"

"He literally bumped into me a coffee shop in Detroit and spilled coffee all over my suede Chanel boots. And the rest is history I guess' she answered.

"When did you two get married? I honestly thought my sister and Chris would beat everybody to the altar'

"About a month or so ago. We are trying to keep it under wraps but you know Ajay"

"When she is with family nothing is secret" Adam supplied leaning against the table.

Aiden nodded her head in agreement.

Adam was interested to say the least in this girl he wanted to know everything there was to know about her, her likes her dislikes what makes her tick.

"Aiden! Babe come here you got to see this!" Alex called after a few minutes breaking up the quiet conversation that they had been having up.

"Excuse me" she said before moving away from him.

He watched her walk away shaking his head hoping to have another couple of moments with the beautiful enigma but as luck would have he didn't get a chance to do so.

Her husband and Ajay had kept her busy with different activities he cursed their doings it was because of them he didn't get a chance to talk to her again, he did however get a chance to flash her wolfish smiles and covert winks that made her exotically beautiful face flush and her to look away as quick as she could. The weekend past far too quickly and the next thing Adam knew was he was walking out with his sister and the rest of the crew.

"It was nice to meet you Aiden" He said putting his arm around her giving her a side hug, "hopefully we get to see each other again soon' "I hope so too" she whispered before pulling away from him and getting into the car.

He was going to be damned to hell for crushing on his sister's married best friend but he didn't care. He found himself asking questions here and there over the next several months to Ajay about her just fill that curiosity he had about her.

He got a happy surprise stepping off the elevator in the hospital the day Ajay had Kenzie. Aiden was standing a little bewildered in the door way of the waiting room seeing the eyes of Alex, Bailey, Mollie and Joey on her.

He followed Jay's lead and smiled covertly to himself as he brushed past her his senses getting tickled by her warm vanilla scent. He gave himself a couple of mental shakes as they went into the room where their sister was at. He let the natural happy smile he had around his family come on his face as he and Jay stepped into the room.

He got a chance to talk to Aiden just for a few minutes while the others surrounded the bed passing around the newborn and congratulating Chris and Ajay.

Even with the exhaustion plaguing her features, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. He gave her his most charming smile as she questioned him about how pretty his niece was. Enjoying the few moments they had together before Alex took her home.

"So what's the deal with you and Aiden" Jay questioned peeking into the nursery at the babies that were in there.

"Nothing'

"Bullshit Adam, I know you better then that" he said turning to look at him, "Ajay told me the other day that you had been asking questions every once in awhile about her"

"I have a crush on her its harmless Jay" Adam answered.

"You having a crush harmless? Yeah right. Just remember Adam, she is our sister best friend and has a husband and remember all the whole times you did this. You can't leave this girl in the Adam Copeland's wasteland of broken relationships'

"I know man" Adam said. Jay nodded his head, "Come on we got to get Gran from the airport and take Joey home"

Adam nodded his head the sweet little moment he had with Aiden playing in his head.

He held that memory near to him though out the next year, adding little things to it when he heard from Ajay something that she did funny. It had shocked him two months after Kenzie was born to find out that Aiden had her own baby Savannah. It silently added to his crush knowing that Aiden was a mother and a loving one at that nothing like Addison was.

Over that time his crush had intensified and faded on and off. That was until the day he flew into Detroit for a quick visit with Ajay and her family. His jade eyes caught sight of the tiny woman that held many of his dreams and fantasy holding up a pink sign with his name on it. He had a crush and he had bad on her just hopefully he had a chance to act on it.


End file.
